


Real Monsters Wear Masks

by SumiTen



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Manipulative Relationship, Murder, NOINCESTGODNO, Near Death Experiences, Optimism, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Reincarnation, Self-Insert, Suicidal Thoughts, Thriller, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: Sometimes, people only see what they want to see. He's bright, he's kind, he's clever. Oh, yes, very clever. But I see what he really is. Light... what a truly ironic name.Dear brother, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?
Relationships: Yagami Light/Original Female Character (Platonic Sisterly)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

_It burned._

_I can't breathe._

_Why can't I breathe?!_

_There's so much smoke... it hurts... my lungs are on fire... I can't... I can't see... anything..._

It was an apartment fire, a silly way to die, really. A cigarette left on the windowsill, catching fire to the curtain. I didn't smell the smoke until it was too late. That's how I died.

I _burned._

I'd never been very religious, I wasn't the type to believe in any god or afterlife. When you died, you died. That was it, you're gone. I'd made my peace with it, but I never expected I'd die so soon, I was only twenty-four. Oh well, at least I'm not burning anymore... 

Wait...

What's this..

Why... am I.... waking up?

* * *

Brown eyes flitted open, and small punchy hands reached outwards, as if feeling for something. "It's a girl, born right after her brother. What do you want to call this one?" A woman stared down at the baby girl, and glanced towards her husband, who held their son. "Yuki. Yagami Yuki."

 _Yagami Yuki? That's.... so this is what happens when you die. But why do I remember? Will I forget soon? Is this why babies sometimes stare into your soul? Also, I'm Japanese now? Good thing I took that language course..._ The brown eyes stared silently at her mother, observing everything she could and suddenly, she was being handed away. "Twins. I didn't know twins ran in either of our families." A male voice spoke, and Yuki supposed it was her father. That's when she noticed the wailing sound of another baby. 

"Light and Yuki, our children, but why isn't Yuki crying?"

_Wait... Light? Yagami... Light... wait. No.. no... it can't be... as in..._

"Souichirou-san, could you please hand me the baby back, I'd like to check her."

_It is.. I'm in Death Note..._

A strange sound came from Yuki, before small fits of giggles started erupting from the baby's mouth. Yuki laughed, she laughed at the pure absurdity of her situation. She was _Light Yagami's_ twin sister. Like some kind of fanfiction!

She laughed, and her parents stared at there giggling daughter in disbelief. "Giggling... well, it can happen instead of crying I suppose." The nurse said, and she checked Yuki's vitals. "She's in perfect health."

_I'm the sister of the most prolific serial the world will ever know. I'm his twin sister! Oh my god I just can't... Their must be a god, and he must have a wicked sense of humor. The universe is laughing at me now._

_Death Note...._

The infants giggles never seemed to cease, and continued on for the next hour. There was something disturbing about it, a baby laughing for no reason, while she slept next to her baby brother, who stared silently at her. She squinted at him, moving one of her punchy limbs over to poke at him. 

He watched her hand fall, and completely miss him, hitting the blanket. He stared at her, unimpressed by her feeble attempts. Yuki huffed, glaring at the child. _It's not like you could do any better. We are both basically screaming potatoes now._ Light just stared at her, and she made a face.

 _Oh, when I learn how to talk with this mouth, I swear, watch out Light I'm going to cuss you out. Just watching. My first word will be a curse word._ Yuki promised, before she realized, truly realized something.

_I'm trapped in an infants body, in a world were my old life... I died... I..._

Just like that, the infants giggles turned into the screams.

* * *

Yuki was the first to walk, although Light followed her barely an hour later. Yuki was also the first to speak, and Light spoke moments after, as if he was competing with her. They were both barely a year when they could walk, and reaching the eighteen month when they spoke. Yuki could have spoken earlier, but she didn't want to look... to weird, walking and then talking right after. 

The fact that Light seem lazor focused on copying her did help, because now that both of them were weird, she didn't as weird. Yuki spoke sentences, Light spoke sentences. When he couldn't do something she could, he focused on it until he could, and then he tried to be better.

Yuki never cared if he got better than her. After all he was the real genius, she was just an adult in a child's body. She already knew these things.

Light hated that she never cared. 

The teachers didn't help, they almost encouraged the two to be better. Light made the almost annoying habit of copying her. 

If Yuki wanted to study art, Light would study art. If Yuki wanted to play outside, Light would play outside. The fact that he felt the need to be near her at all times was what irritated her the most. Why couldn't he just... like... go away? She doesn't want to hang out with a serial killer.

Granted, he's not a serial killer right now...she could stop it. 

Of course, there was a great possibility of pissing off Ryuk. What if she looked different than other humans? What if he could tell she was reincarnated? She wasn't supposed to be there, after all.

No. Her best option would be to just leave. Transfer out of the country, and stay away from the whole Kira mess. Let Light have his crazy fun... let him die.. younger than she did when she...

No. She couldn't get attached. They were not her family. They loved Yuki, not her. She wasn't really there daughter, she didn't belong. The sooner she transferred, the sooner she would be able to get away from Light. She would do it in middle school.

* * *

Did she mention how much she _hated_ how Light copied her? 

He followed her. To Scotland, then England. 

He even followed her to France when she decided to take a flight there, to try and trick him into thinking she had gone home. When he caught her, she told him to go home. He said she should come with him. 

Light refused to go without her, and had to hand it to the 12 year old, he was persistent.

Yuki realized something about Light, after all this. He was possessive.

For some god awful reason, he saw Yuki as his. His twin. His twin that shouldn't leave him, that should stay by his side. Not in a romantic kind of way, but in a strange twisted possessive way that only a psychopath could find reasonable. Everything she did, he saw as a challenge to overcome. Because, if his twin could do it, then so should he. Why should his twin travel without him? 

It's not as if he stopped her from going anywhere, he was just there. Always. Attached to her hip like they were conjoined. Going anywhere without him was unacceptable.

Light wanted to be a detective, like their father. The structured, rule following life seemed to appeal to him. Yuki decided he liked it because he felt better than the lowly criminals. Criminals he would get to hunt down, and lock away.

Yuki decided she was going to study psychology. There were some things she needed answers for, and she knew she would need to be more familiar with the mind, and all the different kinds of mind games if she wanted to survive.

After all, as she discovered she couldn't just run away.

Because Light would always follow her.

* * *

**Well I accepted a challenge and now I'm writing this fanfiction. I'll try to update as frequently as possible.**


	2. Adjusting the Tune

**2003, January 5th.**

"Yuki-chan! How are you? Are you still interested in the motel industry?" Misa Amane stood in front of the teenage girl, who smiled. "Yes, I was wondering if you could introduce me." The model grinned at Yuki."

Yuki and Misa had met in late 2000, shortly after returning home from Europe, with Light. She had made a deal with Light, that she would stay by his side, so long as she got her space. Weekends to herself, or else she would leave, forever. The threat worked, and he left her alone, but called her every hour to check up on her. He also insisted on a tracker on her phone- she would de-activate it all the time much to his frustration.

Controlling _asshat._

Yuki had then sought out Misa, finding her soon enough with her fame being well known. Yuki intended to protect her parents from dying, although she was partly worried. There lifespans, if they were certain to die that night, then could she stop it? If she couldn't, then she would kill the bugler in self defense. She could not allow Misa to become loyal to Light, she needed Misa on her side, not Kira's.

"You definitely can be a model, your so pretty!" Misa cooed, and Yuki grinned. Perhaps it was the fact that she and Light were practically identical, with her more feminine features being the only real difference. She did dye her hair black at one point, but alas, the school force her to change it back.

When she graduated she would dye it tinted blue.

"Thanks Misa-chan!" Yuki flashed a smile back, resembling her brother in more ways than one in that moment. "I'm so excited to work together!"

* * *

**May 19th**

Yuki was the first to hear the glass break. She was staying over with Misa, and she knew what she had to do. "We need to get to your parents room, and we need to be quiet." She told Misa, and surprisingly, Misa nodded remaining quiet and calm, although she was shaking. Yuki couldn't blame her, because she was certain her legs were jelly.

The Amane's woke as the two of them entered, and looked confused when she hushed them. "Someone broke in. I'm calling my dad he's a cop."

She turned off the light, and called her father. "Dad, someone broke into the Amane's home." She whispered. She could feel her father stiffen on the other side. "Listen to me Yuki, you need to be quiet. If you can, lock the door. I'm on my way."

"I did." Yuki whispered, and they heard the door handled rattle. "He's at the door." She informed her father.

"Move something in front of it." He told her, and Yuki relayed the orders to Misa and her parents. They began pushing a dresser in front of it, and heard the sirens outside. Yuki felt herself ease at the sound.

The rattling and banging at the door stopped, and the four of them waited quietly. A few minutes later, Yuki heard her father's voice on the other side of the door. "This is the Chief of Police Souchirou Yagami. Are you alright?" He called out. "I'm okay Dad, and so is everyone else." Misa and Yuki shoved the dresser out of the way, and her father ushered them out of the house.

Police cars were parked outside, along with an ambulance.

"MISA WAS SO SCARED." Misa exclaimed, as her parents hugged her while Yuki spoke with her father. "The bugler has been arrested, and he was armed with a gun. If you hadn't been here Yuki..." Misa gasped at the news, and Yuki knew exactly what would have happened if she hadn't been prepared for this moment. She been hanging close to Misa for that exact reason. 

Yuki looked over towards her father, and then her phone rang. It was Light. Yuki internally cringed, and then answered her phone knowing Light's paranoia would likely grow after this incident.

"Are you okay? Dad told me what happened." He demanded, and Yuki almost rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. Nobody was hurt." She informed him.

"I don't want you staying over at anyone's place anymore." His answer irritated Yuki, who snapped. "To bad. You don't get to dictate my life."

* * *

Yuki had joined Misa in modeling.

The money would help her when she was older, and she intended to save up so she can be well off. Light would die by Ryuk's hand at 23, and Yuki intended to live out her life in peace, and perhaps she would live it with Misa as a genuine friend, if she could save her from her brother's plots.

She was in a position to influence Misa now, at the moment a much stronger position than Light as Misa now views Yuki as her savior, although she didn't have the same hero worship, obviously, but Yuki had another future killer now attached to her _at the hip._

Misa was almost worse than Light. She was blowing up her phone bill, or visiting her when she was at shoots. It was only a matter of time before Misa would actually show up to her house unannounced. 

A time when she couldn't schedule her to NOT meeet Light, a time-

"Yuki! A friend from work is here to see you!" Yuki cringed. _A time like now._ Apprehensively, Yuki left her bedroom, and prepared herself for the absolute torture Light would inflict, once he realize that he was essentially need to "share" her. Or worse, the mental torture it would be trying to stop Misa from falling for Light.

Light always did that to her friends, charm them into submission and then rip out their hearts in order to draw them away from Yuki. Whenever Yuki found a male friend (she would never "date" anyone, mostly because in her eyes everyone was a child and so she couldn't possibly like anyone her age)

The boy would always stop speaking to her a week after Light learned, she didn't mind that, but she couldn't allow Light that kind of control, so he needed to be stopped.

Therefore, in return, Yuki ensured Light also would remain single and friendless as well, a way of revenge. _If I can't have friends, then YOU can't have friends. This is war.  
_

As a result, by sixteen in was decided they would keep out of each others privet lives, as long as it didn't seep into their "normal" lives. Friends had to be approved by both partners, and boyfriends and girlfriends were allowed, but no question of marriage without the twin approval. Yuki never got a boyfriend, so she didn't know the extent of which Light would go to threaten him or what kind of person would need his 'approval'.

(Although through sheer retaliation if he never approved whatever partner she chose, then Yuki would never approve of his, and he knows this.)

"Yuki!" Misa was suddenly on her causing Yuki to almost fall backwards, before hitting Light who had followed her, crashing into him, resulting in the three of them to topple to the ground from the force of Misa's hug.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Misa apologized while Yuki and Light composed themselves, the two flashing their false smiles at the blond. "No problem." Yuki said at the same time as her brother, causing the two to glance at each other for a moment. _Ew. God, not again._ Yuki cringed as she realize how the two mimicked each other.

Misa looked between the two, before gasping. "You must be Yuki's twin!" She hurriedly greeted him. "I'm Misa Amane, Yuki's friend!" Light looked at her and nodded. "Yes I've heard of you, you're the one that helped my sister get that modeling job?" He asked, and Misa nodded. "Eh! You told him about me?" She smiled at Yuki, who nodded. "He's my twin, we tell each other everything." She eyed Light.

_Or so we tell each other._

"That's so cute!" Misa cooed, and Light smiled at her as she asked questions. As he spoke he made eye contact with Yuki, and she saw that look before. _She's close to you, isn't she? She's attached._ She sharpened her gaze. _Touch her, and you'll be punished. She's mine._ Light's eyes narrowed, and the two challenged each other, before he gave in, conceding in Misa's friendship with Yuki.

Sayu came pouncing up to them, and asked Misa questions. "You're Yuki-nee-chan's model friend?! Oh you're so pretty!" She chimed, and Yuki smiled at Sayu fondly. The only person in the house she actually liked. Sayu... Sayu gave Yuki a breath of fresh air. She blamed everyone in the house for what was to come, except for Sayu.

She blamed the Yagami adults for Light's unnoticed change in the manga, but now she blamed them and herself, because she would be knowingly letting Kira happen. But she had no choice- after all Light had to be Kira. If he wasn't, what would happen then? Surely whatever god put her here would punish her, or worse, she would be left with nothing.

Just a blank existence with Light over her shoulder... no, she couldn't have Light there with her, always, that wasn't how it was supposed to go- but why did Kira have to happen?

Ryuk. That's why. What if he just gave the Death Note to someone else? What if there was a different Kira? She couldn't allow that. She needed to be in control, she already had to account for what on earth to do with Misa's book- _oh god Misa's book, shinigami what will I do whatwillidoaboutthedeathgods-_

Yuki was taking sharp, labored breaths, the air was getting thick, so, so thick and the walls _they were caving in, no, no, there was smoke she was in that room again trapped with the fire-_

Warm arms wrapped around her, catching her. "Yuki, it's okay, you're safe." Light's voice broke through the fear, the clouding fear that overwhelmed her. "Take a breath. Breath, Yuki." Yuki took deep, rattled breaths as she slowly regained her composure. Light had taken her aside, into the kitchen.

She closed her eyes, and pushed him away. "I'm okay." Light looked at her, concerned, and she scowled. _I thought I was over those._ Panic attacks. They happen whenever she's overwhelmed, although they can happen at random.... Light, being his clingy self, knows about them, and usually knows her reasons. When she feels smothered, she lashes out, panics, sometimes she even passes out.

It's absolutely humiliating for him to know this weakness of hers, but at the same time she's glad he's there for her when she needs him. That is the reason why she knows in her heart she would have a hard time stopping him if he were Kira, and why she couldn't stop him from becoming Kira. _He needs to become someone I can hate. Maybe then, I can do the right thing without these... feelings... getting in the way.  
_

It was a hard balance, between her own selfish desire for a loving brother, and to stop everything. She debated taking the Death Note, and becoming Kira, but she could never kill someone- never kill in masses like that. She would crack. She couldn't defeat L. Not unless she traced over Light's steps like a toddler learning to write, unable to come up with her own plan to defeat the detective. She isn't the type to copy someone like that- her pride never would allow such a thing.

She would have if she was who she had been before she died, but that girl was dead. Burned, and gone to ashes, living only in her memory. There were trickles of who she was- she still liked the same music, the same movies, and she enjoyed the same sense of fashion.

But she was more prideful in this life, more calculated, more cunning, far more manipulative. Traits she picked up from Light, or perhaps traits Light picked up from her- she didn't know. She was also possessive, just as Light was, although not nearly as bad.

"Are you sure?" Light asked her again, and Yuki nodded. "Yes... I'm fine, Light." She forced a smile, and Light looked unconvinced, but let it go. Misa was being gracefully distracted by Sayu and Sachiko. "Yuki! Are you okay?" Misa asked, walking over to her, and Yuki nodded. "Yeah, I've just been feeling a little under the weather." Misa stared at her with a look that says "Bullshit" but kept quiet, a false smile slipping onto her face. 

"Oh well, I just came over to say hi! I've gotta go. Oh, and I wanted to give you this." She handed Yuki a piece of paper, and Yuki blinked. "A ticket?"

"To the latest SMAP consort! You'll love it!" Misa smiled as Yuki looked confused, before she was out the door. Yuki stood there in silence for a few minutes, before stuffing the ticket in her pocket.

"Oh my gosh! Your life is so cool Yuki-nee!" Yuki glanced at Sayu and smile at the naive girl. She supposed it would be cool, when you look at the superficial parts. She glanced at Light. _Then when you take a closer you look you see a caged bird. I wear a mask to hide who I truly am from everyone, I hide behind Yuki, the sweet high school model and loyal twin. Only Light has seen through a few cracks, and that is only because of this ridiculous claustrophobia that I've developed._ Yuki shook the thought away, and turned to go back to her room.

Light watched her go, no doubt wondering what she was up to. She usually only had panic attacks like that when she was spiraling, when she felt trapped.

It was strange, because he was the only one who could calm her down. He left a soothing effect that Yuki hated, yet couldn't manage without. Perhaps that was one of the reasons she remained close by, instead of simply vanishing into thin air like she knew she could.

_God I need therapy._

* * *

**Well, sorry for taking so long to update, but I hope y'all like it. Is anyone OOC? I am trying my best to keep them all in character. Let me know in the comments what you think!**


	3. Meeting a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Threats of rape. Mentions of attempted rape. Dubious consent. Poor decision making. Story divergence.

It was Saturday.

Yuki always hated Saturdays, but she dealt with them nonetheless. Saturdays, she would have work. She would walk to the train station, it wasn't long. Yuki's favorite part of the day was those walks, when she could be left in peace to mind her own business. As she passed by the people on the street, she wondered which ones would be dead at the end of the year. A morbid thought, but some of them might even be killers. Why not? Her brother would be one as soon as he touched the notebook. 

The train station was busy, and on the train would have her occasional creep trying to get to close- that's what her sharpened nails were for. She had her nails filed into a point, and painted a light purple. Cute, but you don't want to get on the wrong side of them. Yuki could and would take out an eye if she had to. People looked at her, she was used that. What she wasn't used to, was the sensation of some pair of eyes... never leaving her. They followed her, and it was starting to freak her out.

Out of the car, she headed down the sidewalk, pushing through the hordes of people, getting into some free space, desperately trying to see who was following her. Who was watching her?

Then she saw him. A man, his hands in his pockets, dressed green hoodie and jeans. His eyes were obscured by the hoodie. Yuki stared at him, and he noticed.

He smiled.

Yuki's eyes narrowed.

She was being _hunted._ Like some type of animal- like a mouse. _How... how **dare** he. You want to play, you motherfucking son of a cock-sucking bitch?! Okay asshole. Let's throw hands. _A bubbling fury overtook the teenager, and Yuki turned, heading pointedly towards the nearest empty location. She stopped, tensing and reaching into her pocket, her fingers brushing over a pair of scissors. Yuki glanced behind her as she heard footsteps.The bubbling anger she'd felt was starting to mix with a new prickling fear, as the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

 _Okay.. not a good sign... this might not have been the best idea... what is with me lately? This.. this isn't like me._ Yuki felt off, and turned to confront whoever was behind her. He stared at her, and she mimicked his stair, feeling her own twisted sadistic side flair up. She could see him grin. She returned it.

"Oh.... you're fun.... pretty thing." Yuki's eyes twitched as he spoke, with a cocky sense of arrogance. _Filthy disgusting piece of scum._ Her lip curled, and she tightened her grip on her scissors.

Then the man pulled out a gun. Yuki's eyes widened, and she froze. _A gun?! HOW DOES THIS GUY HAVE A GUN IN JAPAN?! Is he Yakuza?! Shit. Fuck._ Yuki took a breath as she analyzed her situation. The gun explained his arrogance, and her... stupid decision to walk down this ally. What was she thinking? In the station she had felt something, because of how he looked at her, and strangely, it wasn't fear. It was outrage, borderline on blood lust. She had _wanted_ him to follow her, to _attack_ her, just so she could _rip him apart._

Where was this coming from? Yuki wondered that for a split second, before the man spoke. "So... what you're gonna do next, is to sit down on the ground like a nice little girl. Lay flat on the ground, on your back... come on. Or I'll blow your brains out." He threatened, and Yuki grit her teeth, lowering herself to the ground. "On your back." Yuki glared at him.

"Come now darling, lay down." He was walking over to her, and then stepped over her before sitting on top her. Yuki snarled at him, and he laughed at her. "Oh I like you.. usually they'd be crying and begging by now." He leaned down into her face. "But you're being all mean and bitchy... it's cool it's different... I might not kill you." He chuckled, as if that was funny. Yuki stared at him.

 _Of course I'd get killed by a character that isn't even in the anime. Like, at least if I was being killed by Misa or Light it would be dignifying. I don't even know who this fucker is._ Yuki squinted at him. _Is this some random ass gnarly serial killer... rapist? Serial rapist? Serial killer rapist?_ The man giggled to himself again, and then carefully pulled back his hoodie, revealing his face. His eyes were black, but his skin contrasted that, and his hair was as dark as his eyes cut so it was longer in the front, going over to cover one eye. He grinned, revealing pearly white teeth. His cheekbones were pronounced, almost hollow, and he had a piercing on his chin. Yuki felt many mixed emotions run through her.

 _Oh shit he's hot. Oh fuck he's hot. Oh no he's hot._ Yuki's face must have shown her thoughts, because her attacker suddenly erupted into a fit of giggles. "Got a bit of an internal struggle there, lovely? Oh you look stuck between _fucking_ me, and murdering me... well consider me in the same boat." He purred, leaning down into her ear, he inhaled deeply and Yuki froze at this action as a new waves of emotions and feeling she didn't want appeared. 

_Ah.... shit.... why is this a turn on?_ Yuki stared into his eyes, and her stomach started to swirl, her heartbeat was in her ears and her eyes were wide. "Oho...look here you really are turn on by this? Damn, when was the last time you got laid?"

 _Seventeen years ago... huh, I should have seen this coming. Damn. Why am I turned on by this type?_ Yuki cringed at her own thoughts, invading her head. The erge to just, lay back and let him do whatever was coming on strong, and she pushed those ideas away.

She in some random ally and this dude might kill her, she couldn't just bone him. She needed to fight him off. Yuki let out a sigh as she felt him begin to suckle her neck. "godamn you are hot...."

"Hm... I'm gonna make you scream." He locked lips with her, and Yuki took this moment to wrap her arms around his neck, pushing herself into him, as he did her and let out a moan.... she waited until she felt him give her some slack, then flipped him. He chuckled. "Oh your eager..." She nipped at his neck, and he growled.... then she grabbed the hand with the gun, putting all her wait into it before she pulled him onto his stomach, digging her nails into his throat, and ripped the gun away. "BITCH." He cussed, and glared at her. She pointed it at him, and gave him her own smirk.

"Sorry, darling, but I'm late for work." She said, and took this moment to dart back into the station before stuffing the gun into her purse and waving down a bus. She caught her breath, and her legs started shaking. Her head spun, and she felt bile in the back of her throat.

 _Talk about a delayed reaction... oh god... I almost died... I... oh god what the hell was that?!_ Yuki sat down, unable to stand, and tried to calm herself. _I just met a serial killer... and my first instinct was to fuck him? What the hell is with that?_ Yuki thought, trying to get a fix on her emotions. In her previous life, she'd liked the bad ones to. Was this a trait, a flaw she kept? Was this why she just.. did nothing? Because she liked it? Then, something amused her.

_My first kiss in this world was with a lunatic. Fitting._

Yuki leaned back against the seat. _Damn I guess I'll add this to the list of my issues....  
_

* * *

Light was incessant about how she got the bruises on her neck, of course they weren't bruises and he knew it. "Who are you seeing? What grade are they in? Why didn't you tell me?" Yuki glared at the boy in indignation. "What I get up to in my spare time is none of your business, Light."

"Yuki..." Light said warningly, and Yuki scoffed at him. "Light." She said mockingly back in the same tone. "I'm just looking out for you."

"By trying to control my sex life? What you are being, Light, is disgusting. I'm not dating them, but if I want to have fun you will sit back, and you will do, nothing. There are lines we don't pass." Yuki pushed past Light, and then noticed something on his desk. "What's that?" Light blinked, and moved in front of it. "Nothing." Yuki knew exactly what it was, and cursed herself for not realizing sooner.

Light had the Death Note.

It's started. She wondered if Ryuk was here yet... unless he wasn't? Great, now she would have to look into all those kills. "Whatever." She brushed it off, and went back into her room, and then googled 'heart attack' 'preschool' 'hostage'. 

That was two days ago. Yuki's heart dropped, and she felt her mouth go dry. How could she not notice? Was she that caught up in her... mess that she didn't even notice Light getting the Death Note? When did he get it, she went to school with him... wait.. she missed a day because of..

_"Oho? You're back, pretty? That's a first... Now why, oh why, would you ever come back to little old me?"_

A shiver went up her back, and she stood, pulling off her top to change. Once glance in the mirror told her she should stick to modest clothing. Her neck wasn't the only place with "bruises".

Yuki sighed. "Damn it all."

* * *

**Before anyone asks.... he's not BB.**

**He's a character I created as a.... buddy.... for Yuki, and as a little spice for the plot. Something extra and new. Don't worry, their won't be any sex scenes (in this fic, not opposed to making a "lemons" fic, specifically for cut off lemons in my fan-fictions. Hope he's not putting anyone off, I promise he won't be up in your face all the time. I just needed him introduced.**

**I've been trying to plot out all the stuff that happens... and you know what, I've already messed with Cannon and we've all already seen death note. So I'm not gonna do a word for word copy of the series.**

**This is gonna be something different. Plus, butterfly effects...**

**Let me know what you think in the comments!**


	4. Surprises

_"Now we're bringing you a live worldwide broadcast from Interpol's ICPO."_ Yuki paused, glancing at the large screens on the city buildings, as Lind L Tailor came into view. _"I am Lind L Tailor, more commonly known as L."_

Yuki giggled as she watched him talk, earning looks from the people around her.

_"Criminals around the world are being Murdered by Serial Killer, I consider this act to be one the most atrocious acts of murder in history, I will not rest until the person or persons responsible is brought to Justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you."_

"Most atrocious act of murder in history? Did everybody forget about the Holocaust?" Yuki muttered to herself.

"Kira I can guess what your after and what you hope to achieve however, what your doing right now, is Evil." Yuki winced, then mentally began to go through the motions of Light's reaction. _Outrage, sadistic rage, then he writes down the name.... and.... 34, 35, 36, 37.... 40... and dead._

Lind L Tailor gasped, letting out a gurgling sound, before slumping forward onto his desk. It was grotest, and Yuki felt sick watching it, but she couldn't tear her eyes away. Yuki felt herself becoming angry at L's methods. _He just had someone killed on camera. In front of people, children. Children are watching this, and they just say a man die._

The television shifted, and the letter L, in the classic fancy way he writes it shows with the high pitched audio.

"I-I had to test this just in case, but I never thought it would actually happen. Kira, it seems you can kill people without being there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it. Listen to me Kira, if you did indeed kill Lind L Tailor the man who you just saw die on Television, I should tell you that he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today, that was not me. The Police arrested him in absolute secrets y so you wouldn't have heard about on TV on the internet. It appears not even you has excess to these types of criminals."

Yuki snorted, and started walking as the broadcast went on. "But I assure you L is real, I do exist, now, try to kill me! Whats wrong, hurry up come on! Can't you do it?" L paused in his taunts, waiting for Kira to do something. But Yuki knew Light was powerless in this moment, and she laughed to herself. "He's gonna be in such a bad mood." She mused.

"Well Kira it's seem you can't kill me after all, so there are people you can't kill, you've given me useful hint. Let return the favor, although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is we are only broadcasting in the Kanto Region of Japan. I had planed to announce this as world wide broadcast, but it looks like that won't be necessary I now know were you are." Yuki snickered. 

"The Police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in actuality the first of your victims was in Shinsuku. Of all the Criminals that had recently died of heart attacks this one's crime was by far the least serious. Further more his crime was only ever recorded inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this theory, you are in Japan, and your first victim was little more than an experiment, which means you haven't been killing for very long. We decided to broadcast in Kanto first because of it's large population, and luckily we found you." Yuki started walking again, having lost interest in a broadcast she's already seen. It was slightly unnerving to see things play out like... well, like a TV show. 

"To be completely honest with you I never expected things to go this well but, it won't be to long now, before I am able to sentence you, to death. Naturally I am very curious to how you are able to commit these murders without being present, but I don't mind waiting you can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Let's meet again soon, Kira."

* * *

Light wasn't home. Yuki walked into his room, and grabbed the Death Note. She flipped through it, and went all the way to the back, ripping off a page. She turned, and looked around the room. Upon seeing Ryuk wasn't anywhere to be seen, Yuki sighed in relief. She was getting paranoid, and couldn't stay the idea of an invisible creature watching her.

She took a piece of the Death Note, as insurance. Just in case.

Dinner was interesting that night, their father gave them a speech about Kira and everything. Yuki decided to stay quiet for now, at least until Light decided to ask her what she thought of Kira shortly after dinner. Yuki sort of paused, taking a sip of water. 

"Well..." She knew it was a loaded question. "He's a serial killer...." She said, and Light stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "But..?" He prodded. Yuki sighed. "He's killing people who are guilty of crimes, which means he has a sense of right and wrong... albeit a very narrow sense. Kira doesn't take into account those who have been falsely accused, nor is he accounting for country by country law."

"What do you mean?" Light asked, and Yuki stared him, trying to figure out whether or not he was aware of this or just playing ignorant.

"I mean, it's against the law in the united states to drink until your twenty-one, you can get arrested for that and deemed a criminal just for that, while in Germany, an eighteen year old can drink just fine. What about things like injustice laws? In certain countries, women can get arrested for giving birth, and in some other places, they can get arrested for miscarrying, or for having an abortion. They would be charged with manslaughter, but not actually having had killed someone. Do not even get me started on how many black people are arrested pointlessly under false charges in the United States, and other places. Is Kira accounting for the flaws of the justice system itself?" Yuki said, staring at Light.

Light blinked, clearly not having thought about that sort of thing, then he smiled at her. "You put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?" His tone was condescending, like he was speaking to a child. Yuki didn't like this tone at all. She hated it when he was like this- it means he's acting, he's hiding something. She decided to leave this situation, knowing it would be pointless anyway. But, she had to show she had an open mind so Light could think of her as a possible ally later. 

"Well yeah." Yuki huffed. "But I don't think Kira is exactly evil, but it's obvious he's young and new. The dude has some learning curbs coming....anyway, I gotta go. See ya later." Yuki left, not even giving Light an opportunity to respond. 

_Heh. As if I would ever tell Kira what I think of Kira. I think Kira is a mentally ill man-child who throws a tantrum the second anyone disagrees with him. A stupid little boy who thinks he can rule the world, or an entitled brat who thinks the world owes him something. A naive fool who thinks the world is meant to be lawfully good. A hypocritical narcissistic obsessed with controlling everyone. Really, I could go on about his entitlement and narcissism all day._

Yuki brushed some hair out of her eyes, and glanced up at the sky. "Oh for Christs sake. I need to get a hobby that's not internally ranting about my brother." She muttered, and continued about her walk.

She was completely unaware of the being that followed her closely, looking curiously above her head with a chuckle, flashing his jagged teeth with a malicious grin. "Kukukuku Oho... it seems like someone cheated death... this should be... interesting."

* * *

**Yes, yes sorry I've not updated in a hot minute, but damn has some shit been going down.**

**Well, I've got a pile of schoolwork to be doing (Gotta love online Uni) but I'll be trying to keep it up as much as I can.**


End file.
